I Blame Max
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Chris Colfer knows who he is, what his sexuality is like, and how to be a professional actor. But sometimes certain costars make actors blur the lines a little, and Chris can't help but blame Max Adler for this stupid crush. .:. Sequel to I Blame Karofsky


**A/N: THIS IS ANOTHER FIC JUST FOR THE LULZ. (I **_**know **_**the actors don't/wouldn't feel this way for each other, LOLOL.)**

**So, I kept getting reviews on 'I Blame Karofsky,' and decided to make a companion fic to it, since I got a shocking 29 reviews that were all so very positive, despite awkward actor abuse in a RPF. X3**

**Here you go, guys. Something with Chris's side of things. :D**

**Playlist I'm currently writing to: all of my The Fray music. C:**

**

* * *

**

Chris Colfer has never questioned his sexuality. Sure, he used to have a little crush on the pink Power Ranger, who was a girl, but he's always known deep down that he's different. If his tease-worthy girly voice wasn't enough, well. The fact that he hit puberty and could only think of his own gender instead of the opposite was plenty enough of a clue.

And when he first read that oh, hey, seems that _[Karofsky kisses Kurt full on the lips] _in the script for one of the episodes, well, Chris was honestly shocked because he had thought he was going to get mocked beat up, but as it turns out, Ryan Murphy likes to screw with people's minds more than Chris thought. So Chris shrugged and went with it, feeling like he should talk to max beforehand about this, and what it means for the show, and what it means they have to _do _(and, he discovers later from a Podcast someone linked him to, that Max wanted to talk to him just as much), but time was short and so they simply went in and got it over with.

But the feeling never quite left his lips. He had to kiss Heather on screen before, and that was a tad awkward and kind of laughable, and she was so great about it, but this kiss had been nothing like those scattered ones. This one had to be trained to be unreciprocated, and had to be hot-breathed and hard-pressured and fast-paced. Just… a squashing of lips in a moment of passion.

And it kind of startled Chris how, despite being a professional actor who knows the difference between roles and real life, he can't help but think back to that moment, and how, even in character, Max was careful with him, trying to be gentle when his hands clamped over both sides of Chris's face, his thumb running over Chris's cheek, and even a little whimper slipping out following what had sounded like, at the time, a rather loud kissing noise.

And Chris will never, _ever _admit it to anyone, but his hand flying to his mouth in that scene? Totally not faked. He really had been startled by how much Max could put into one gesture, how well he can act, and how… _memorable _his lips had felt on Chris's.

And now Chris is left somewhat in a fog, in a daze, because as much as he likes Darren – Chris is a long-time _A Very Potter Musical _fan, he knows many of the lines and has thought since then that Darren is cute – and as much as he knows it's expected for his character to get with Darren's – people are pushing for it, and Chris even recently had to do a whole photo shoot with Darren for Entertainment Weekly because of it – Chris can't help but feel a little torn.

Torn, because as much as Chris doesn't want to admit it, he's kind of developing feelings for one Max Adler.

He doesn't want to – it's terribly unprofessional, and he _knows _that Max is straight and has a _very lovely _girlfriend – and yet he finds himself beginning to. He's getting more and more misty-eyed every time he reads that he has a scene with Max in each new script, and he's almost a little sad when there isn't any after "Furt."

But then the Super Bowl episode rolls around, and Chris is trying not to see half as much of a bundle of nerves with excitement as he is. He tries to play it off cool (and thank _God _he's such a talented actor, because he _needs_ to appear nonchalant when it comes to being around manly, handsome Max), and act completely aloof as he comes onto the set and finds Max fidgeting a little.

"Hey, Chris," Max says before Chris can open his mouth.

He grins, and retorts with something humorous about the situation, but he can't get over how Max had spoken his name. And he means every word that he says about Max being the opposite of Karofsky; and he blames his crush on Max on Max himself, because if the guy would just stop being so perfectly fine with that gay kiss, and stop being so funny and sweet, and stop randomly singing to himself when he thinks no one is looking (but Chris is there, usually, secretly, and he wouldn't say it aloud, but he _loves _how Max sounds when he sings), then maybe it wouldn't be such a strong crush-in-the-making.

They do the scene, but as Chris gazes up into Max's hazel eyes, lost for a fraction of a minute, he finds Max's lips suddenly back on his, and it _kills _Chris through his initial shock to remain in-character and _not _kiss back.

When the kiss is broken, Chris is left puzzling over what Max had done, and why, because, "That wasn't in the script," he whispers, and he almost can't hear Ryan in the background.

"Sorry," Max says sincerely, and it makes Chris's heart leap over a beat. He watches as Max shifts his gaze and shakes his head at himself as his hands fall. "I guess I only did that because I thought Dave would've done it in the same situation."

Chris can tell it's a lie. He can hear it in the way Max sucks in air and breathes it out slowly, his eyes looking off into one corner as he makes the line up on the spot. He smiles at this, because there's suddenly a little ray of hope shining on the edges of Chris's mind, and so he says around a minute shiver, "Uh… it's okay. I-I get wrapped up in my character and add some addiction dialogue or actions sometimes, too. It's all part of showbiz." Chris laughs a little. "But next time warn me, okay? I wasn't quite expecting that."

"I'm sorry," Max repeats, and he nibbles his lip for a second before smoothing it other with his tongue, as per usual. "Let's try again? This time without my little slip-up?"

Chris wants to object – he _doesn't mind _that "little slip-up" in the _least_ – but he has no say in the matter as Ryan interjects, and suddenly Chris can feel a little heat rising to his ears, his face, and he tries not to let it show, tries not to reveal precisely how happy he is to hear that. Because he's a professional, and he isn't supposed to get things mesh or get in the way or even hold emotional attachments such as this to his work.

Instead, as soon as the order is barked, Chris sends Max a fleeting look of affection he hopes both is and isn't caught by the older actor, before returning to his original position.

The sai sword slinger takes in a deep breath and does the scene over again as Ryan adds in the re-write to the script. And suddenly Chris is more than nervous about how this will fly with the fans, because he knows the show has tons of them, and he knows that a majority of them favor Klaine over Kurtofsky (although Chris particularly likes how _Karomel_ sounds, because it's a nice blend of two last names that sound almost like _caramel_ candy). And Chris is just a little bit saddened by this, because he thinks that anybody can be redeemed if they want to, and Blaine's character is just too similar to Kurt's. And yeah, because his secret crush, but that doesn't count for the characters.

Sighing a little, Chris Colfer makes his way out of the filming studio, picking up his scooter to make his way over to Lea's trailer where he knows Dianna and Amber are chilling out before their turns to shoot.

As he lets himself inside, Lea leaps up and gives him a hug. "I'm so excited for this episode; you don't even _know._ I get to wear a football uniform!"

"And we get to do _Thriller_! That has to be something epic," Amber grins as she hands Chris a drink and he sits down amongst them.

"I just did the Kurt-meeting-Karofsky-again scene with Max," Chris mumbles quietly, sinking into his drink.

"Really? How'd that go?" Dianna asks. She tilts her head when Chris shakes his. "What? I thought you liked working with Max."

"I do, I do…" Chris interrupts, "But… maybe a little too much," he admits with an irritated sigh. He rolls his eyes at himself. "I swear, sometimes I'm worse than Kurt."

"Oh my God," Lea sputters, looking at him oddly. "Don't tell me you _like _him."

Amber cracks up a little. "Oh, leave him alone about it. I totally don't blame him. I mean, before _Glee, _I watched a lot of Ghost Whisperer. And I saw him on that episode back in 2006, the baseball one? I thought he was so adorable in it. Why isn't he on the baseball team on _Glee?_ Hockey and football are cool and all, but baseball uniforms are hot."

"Oh my God, Amber, _shut up,_" Chris interrupts with a bout of laughter. "And it's seriously nothing, you guys. I don't like him _that _much. He's just… cool. And nothing at all like his character, which is nice. You he apologizes every single time he has to shove me into a locker? He's just a big softie."

"Oh, you got it _bad, _bb," Amber jokes, and Chris reaches over to give her arm a push, making her stumble over her seat for a moment. "I'm just kidding."

"You better be, girl," Dianna remarks with a smile, "Or else Chris is gonna mess you up." And she laughs at how unlike herself she sounds, all on purpose.

Lea simply smiles at her male friends, before offering everyone another round of soda.

It isn't until a few weeks later when the Golden Globes come around that Chris realizes how horribly strong his crush has escalated. He tries his best not to make a show of it when he spots Max amongst the other _Glee _guests at the ceremony, and tries to look out at the walls instead of the people as he makes his acceptance speech, and finally, he can't hold it in any longer.

Smiling with more joy than he thought possible, he can't help but to call out Max's name above the roar, and his stomach flips pleasantly when Max smiles at him. They lean in at the same time around Ryan Murphy's own acceptance speech, and for a brief moment, their hands touch, and it's all Chris needs, even if it's not as much as he wants.

And Chris Colfer has never questioned his sexuality, but dammit if Max Adler as a person just _confirms _Chris's sexuality further.


End file.
